


Sleepover x At x Wing's

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reunions, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is someone trying to capture you? A Blacklist Hunter, maybe?”</p><p>“<i>No.</i>” A pause. “Well. Technically, yes, but-”</p><p>“But it’s nothing to worry about!” Alluka finished and waved her hands at Zushi, who had turned white. “It’s okay, really!”</p><p>Wing said gently, “Killua. Alluka. If there’s anyone who’s out to seek revenge, or even if its a family member-”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Killua insisted with a grimace and Alluka nodded at his side. Killua added, "And I took care of Illumi years ago. He'd have to be crazy to attack us now."</p><p>“Then who's after you?” Zushi finally cried out, throwing his hands into the air.</p><p>Killua rolled his eyes. “It’s Gon, obviously!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover x At x Wing's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
> This takes place when Gon and Killua are 18 years old. Everything else is understandable, I think. I had a lot of fun writing this :) Enjoy reading!

Wing sensed there was something out of the ordinary going on the moment he heard voices behind the door to his apartment.

He paused, key in lock, hand hesitating over the doorknob. He had left Zushi there alone a few hours ago to meditate _peacefully_ without any distractions. It was extremely rare for the boy to disobey orders and even more so for him to invite others to Wing’s home without permission. In fact, besides that one time nearly six years ago, he hadn’t brought anyone over at all.

A bowl of haughty laughter erupted from somewhere inside. Wing sighed. Without even entering, Wing knew who Zushi had let inside. Wing steeled himself and unlocked his door with a soft click before pushing it open.

As expected, there sat Killua Zoldyck. He was laying sideways in Wing’s favorite armchair, legs dangling over one arm rest. His blue eyes glimmered mischievously as he smirked at something Zushi had just said.

Those eyes widened when the teen caught sight of Wing standing in the doorway. He bolted upright with a grin. “Wing! About time you got here, we’ve been waiting for you for ages.”

“Master!” Zushi jumped off the opposite couch, guilt clouding over his expression. He had been sitting next to Killua’s younger sister, Alluka. She clapped her hands together gleefully, saying, “Yay, Master Wing is back! Does that mean we can eat now?”

Wing blinked. “Eat-?”

A timer- _his_ timer- beeped from the kitchen counter and Killua rose to his feet smoothly.

“You took so long we decided to make dinner while we waited,” he explained as he stretched his arms over his head. “I hope you like salmon.”

Wing was at a loss of words. He opened his mouth to say…well, _something_ , but all that came out was, “I-do, actually.”

Killua’s grin widened. “Cool. Alluka, can you set the table?”

“What about me?” Zushi asked as Alluka ran over to where Wing kept his cups. Wing watched her pass with a furrowed brow, still too stunned to move.

“Take out the potatoes. I’ll grab the fish and we can get this stuff ready to be served. You should put your stuff down, Wing. Make yourself comfortable, we got this.”

Wing had so many questions, starting with what the Zoldyck siblings were doing back in Republic of Padokea and, more specifically, in _his home_. Yet, he sensed now was not the time to pry. During dinner he would talk to them. He needed to know how long they planned on staying regardless.

So Wing did as he was told and lowered his bags to the floor, removed his shoes and made his way over to his kitchen table. He sat down and waited patiently for his students to finish their preparations. He could not accurately describe how strange it felt to have his students serve him dinner in his own home. The children- though they could hardly be described as children anymore- carefully bustled around him to prepare for the meal; Alluka set down the utensils while Zushi helped Killua place food in bowls and on large plates.

Wing watched Killua and Alluka closely, noticing the tiny differences in them that had not been there the last time they parted. Gone was the baby fat that had lingered in their cheeks, replaced by sharp angles that only enhanced the Zoldycks’ original attractiveness. They had both grown taller as well though Killua was still ahead of Alluka by a good few inches. Killua’s voice at eighteen was deeper than it had been when he was fourteen and Alluka’s skin was dotted with light scars from their numerous adventures.

Most different, however, was Killua’s presence. Wing could tell Killua was _here_ now.

When Wing and Zushi had first been reunited with Killua and introduced to Alluka, just after the thirteenth Hunter Chairman Election, the boy had seemed lost somehow. He had a difficult time focusing and he would often space out. His cerulean gaze would wander as if searching for something- or someone. Wing didn’t have to think too hard about who that missing person was; Gon’s absence left a hole that was hard to miss, even for Wing and Zushi who had only spent a handful of time with him. Wing couldn’t begin to imagine how Killua felt.

Tonight, though, Killua appeared to have recovered greatly. He laughed and joked with Zushi, shoved Alluka playfully as she passed. He looked happy. He looked alive.

After the food had been set on the table, all four bowed their heads in silent thanks. Wing had a hard time concentrating with two extra people seated to his left…still, that alone was something to be grateful for, wasn’t it? It was always wonderful to hear from old students, and Killua and Alluka along with Gon held a special place in his heart. Knowing their pasts, he was glad they had made it to his home safely, for whatever their reason.

“Alright!” Killua said loudly. “Who’s ready to eat?”

“Me!” Alluka chimed. “I want some of the rice-”

“Okay, but vegetables first.”

“But-”

“No buts! You want to grow up big and strong, right? That means-” Killua dumps a large portion of vegetables onto Alluka’s plate, ignoring her protests. “-eating vegetables. And meat. Pass the salmon, Zushi.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Here you go.”

Wing couldn’t help but smile fondly at all three of them. He helped to pass the food around, piling his own plate high. It tasted as delicious as it smelled. He cut into a piece of fish and closed his eyes to savor the rich taste.

He said, “My complements go to the chef. I didn’t know you cooked, Killua.”

Killua’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “It’s just something I’ve picked up along the way since traveling with Alluka. Getting takeout all the time is annoying, so I’ve gotten a lot of practice.”

“You’re very good,” Wang complimented as he speared another slice.

“Yes, I love your food!” Alluka said with a bright smile. “You make the best stuff!”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what you said to Palm a week ago?”

“Mmm, yeah, but your food is special because you made it.”

“You were with Palm _last week_?” Zushi interrupted with confusion. Wing frowned, sharing Zushi’s puzzlement. Although never having never met, Wing’s impression of Palm Siberia had been a good one based on her friendship with Killua. She lived a good distance from here though. Using normal transportation methods, it could take nearly three days to arrive at Heavens Arena. Why had Killua and Alluka traveled this far in such a short time?

Killua nodded. “Yup. We hadn’t seen her in a while so we decided to visit. It was a lot of fun.”

“B-but you said you told me earlier that traveled here on foot!” Zushi stammered.

“Yeah, so?”

Zushi just gaped at that, speechless.

Wing saw the opportunity and took it. He prodded carefully, “When did you two arrive in Republic of Padokea?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Alluka, when did we leave that fudge store?”

Alluka cocked her head to the side. “Around two, I think.”

Killua nodded. “Okay, so we got here around noon probably. It took us a long time to get through that shop.”

Alluka laughed. “Only because you wanted to buy everything! We’d be broke if I let you have your way.”

“Yeah, well. It all looked so good. I couldn’t help myself.”

Wing slowly chewed a potato. So they’d barely been here for half a day. Had they happened upon this place by coincidence or was there a destination in mind? Wing could only think of one reason to come to this part of the country-

“Are you here to try out Heavens Arena again?” Zushi spoke up again around a mouthful of food.

Killua scoffed. “No way, we’d finish the whole tower in less than a day. It’s not worth our time.”

Zushi deflated- he had yet to become a Floor Master- as Alluka added, “I’m not sure if they would let us in any way since brother’s participated so many times. Are you still fighting there, Zushi?”

“Yes,” he said as he winced.

“We have to see one of your matches, then! Right, brother?” she turned to Killua but he was already shaking his head at her.

“We can’t stick around long enough to see him fight. We need to leave tomorrow.”

Wing looked at Killua sharply. Tomorrow? They were leaving so soon?

Zushi protested, “But you just got here.”

“Yeah, well-” Killua shoved a large potato in his mouth. “You know how it is. We got things to do. Places to go, people to see-”

Wing said, “Still travelers at heart, I see. Were you two just passing through and decided to visit?”

Killua swallowed and pointed at his sister with a fork. “That was Alluka’s idea, actually.”

Alluka beamed at Wing. “I thought it would be nice to see you guys again! It’s been so long since we last said goodbye. I hope we didn’t scare you when you came back, Master Wing.”

Wing shook his head. “Not at all, Alluka. I am always happy to see my old students.”

“We figured dinner was a good way to make up for the intrusion,” Killua said with a shrug. Alluka said, “Yes, thank you for letting us use your food!”

He hadn’t exactly _let_ them use it, Wing thought, amused.

“I would let you two intrude every time if it means you make dinner like this,” Wing said as he waved a portion of salmon in the air. Alluka giggled and Killua’s lips twitched.

The conversation drifted for a while after that. The children chatted about the different nen techniques they’d seen and what they had learned since the last time they met. Killua told Wing about some of the battles he’d fought while Alluka animatedly described the time she and Killua discovered a quadruple rainbow behind a waterfall thirty stories tall-

Before they knew it, their plates had been scraped clean and their bellies were full. It was a satisfying meal, and Wing was grateful for the opportunity to not cook. However, he was still curious about the Zoldyck siblings’ purpose for their visit and where they planned on staying for the night. It couldn’t be that they had just decided to visit considering the proximity of their remaining family members.

He started with the simpler question. “Do you two have a place to stay for the night?”

The Zoldycks glanced at each other, panic lighting in their eyes. Killua scratched his cheek, “No. We forgot that part. I should’ve figured something out while we were talking with Zushi or making dinner, but-”

Zushi jumped in, “You should stay here! That’s okay, right, Master?”

Wing bit back a knowing smile. Alluka and Zushi had bonded when she and Killua were training in Heavens Arena. They’d kept in contact ever since through text and the occasional phone call. When Wing questioned Zushi about it, the young teen flushed. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots.

“Of course,” Wing answered. “I’ll set up the guest room as soon as we finish cleaning the table.”

“Thank you!” Alluka said appreciatively. “It’s so much nicer staying with someone you know. It feels more welcome, you know? Like you’re home in some way.”

Zushi said softly, cheeks rosy, “You’re always welcome here.”

Alluka blinked, clearly taken aback, and Killua’s eyes narrowed. Sensing danger, Wing interjected, “Since you two are staying the night, you should tell us what are you two are up too out here in Republic of Padokea. You must have some reason to come here. After all, unless I’m mistaken you are very close to your family’s house. Isn’t being here dangerous for you?”

Killua kept his gaze trained on Zushi’s reddened face, “I doubt it. I don’t think we’re headed in their direction anyway.”

Wing tilted his head to the side. “You…don’t know where you are going?”

The silver-haired teen shook his head. Wing looked at Alluka but she had glanced back down at her plate as she pushed a stray potato around with a knife.

He leaned back in his chair slightly as he considered the two Zoldycks in front of him. This was a surprise. Based on past interactions with the two, they always had a destination in mind with something they wanted to experience. They had a long list of places they wanted to see- Wing had seen it himself- and it would take years upon years to do everything. Wandering aimlessly around was very uncharacteristic of them. Were they hiding something?

Wing asked finally, “Are you two in some sort of trouble?”

Killua started and Alluka dropped her knife with a jarring _clang_.

“I-what?!” Killua sputtered. “No. Of course not. Why would you even think-?”

“I’m just worried,” Wing said as Zushi looked between them with wide eyes. “It’s strange that you would run out of places to visit. Something else must be going on.”

Killua groaned. “We’re not in trouble, okay? We didn’t do anything wrong.”

Killua wasn’t going to give in easily, it seemed. If they hadn’t done anything wrong, but were traveling quickly between locations without a final destination in mind, what did that say about their actions? Or someone else’s? Wing concluded, “Is someone trying to capture you? A Blacklist Hunter, maybe?”

“ _No._ ” A pause. “Well. Technically, yes, _but_ -”

“But it’s nothing to worry about!” Alluka finished and waved her hands at Zushi, who had turned white. “It’s okay, really!”

Wing seriously doubted that. Blacklist Hunters were relentless in capturing their target, regardless of what it was.

Zushi’s expression was pained as he said, “That’s not okay, Alluka! What if this person gets ahold of you and turns you over to someone who wants to hurt you?!”

“Oh, because obviously that would be the worst thing to ever happen,” Killua muttered sarcastically to Alluka. She winced and Wing’s heart twisted in his chest. Killua had to be referring to whatever training he’d received from their family when he was younger.

Wing said in a kinder tone, “Killua. Alluka.”

Their heads snapped up to look at him.

“If there’s anyone who’s out to seek revenge, or-”

“It’s not like that,” Killua insisted with a grimace and Alluka nodded at his side.

Wing pushed on, determined to get to the bottom of the case. “Then who in their right mind would try to track down two Zoldycks? Is it another family member? I remember you said you were having trouble with your oldest brother, Illumi.”

Killua scoffed. “I took care of Illumi years ago. He’d have to be crazy to come after us. Which, who knows, he always was a little insane-”

Alluka piped up, “But he’s not the one who’s after us.”

“Then who is it?” Zushi finally cried out, throwing his hands into the air.

Killua rolled his eyes. “It’s Gon, obviously!”

Wing’s mouth fell open and Zushi froze beside him. They gaped at the pair; Alluka hiding a smile behind her hand and Killua who was flat out smirking.

“…Gon? It’s Gon?” Wing said faintly and Killua nodded exaggeratedly. Wing let out a sigh, letting himself slump back into his chair. Well. That was better news then he had been expecting, but it still didn’t make much sense.

He could feel a migraine looming. He rubbed his forehead and asked, “Why is Gon trying to find you?”

Killua growled, “Because he’s a stubborn little-”

“ _Brother_ ,” Alluka warned threateningly.

“-little gremlin too annoying for his own good, that’s why!” he finished, eyes flashing like blue fire. “And I’m not going to let him beat me!”

“What,” Zushi said feebly.

Killua sighed loudly. “Look, okay, the last time we said goodbye to each other he told me that the next time we meet he would come and find me. So now that his nen’s all great and powerful again, he’s keeping true to his word and stalking us as we travel across the globe. And I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him win!”

Zushi said, “But, I mean. Don’t you want to see Gon again?”

Killua’s eye twitched. “That’s not the point. He’s not gonna beat me this time. I don’t care if we keep this up for another year, I won’t let him get the best of me!”

Zushi stared blankly at Killua, then Alluka who shrugged helplessly before turning to Wing. He clearly didn’t understand the motives of the two older boys. Wing sighed and stood up. “I think it’s time to wash the dishes. Killua, would you mind helping me?”

-0o0-

Later that same night, after Alluka and Zushi have scampered off to watch the television and it was just Wing and Killua reading alone at the table, Wing decided it was time to test the waters.

He shut his book lightly and said tentatively, “Killua?”

The silver-haired teen grunted without looking away from the newspaper. He was reading an article on the latest technological developments regarding bombs. Wing didn’t attempt to contemplate why Killua would be reading something like that, deciding some things were better left unquestioned.

“Killua, why are you running away from Gon?”

“I’m not _running away_ ,” Killua snapped.

Wing backtracked quickly, “Then why are you avoiding him?”

Killua’s face turned a shade darker and his eyes froze on the page.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Wing said after a short pause. “But I’m here if you need me. I believe in some cases it’s better to talk about something that’s bothering you, or else risk hurting someone you love by accident.”

Killua was silent. Then he exhaled slowly. He folded the newspaper and set it on the table.

He said quietly, “Do you remember when I called you on the way to Gon’s house a couple of years ago?”

“Yes.” It had been shortly after Killua and Alluka had left Heavens Arena, in fact. Killua had a question about nen and had explained while they were talking that he was on his way to visit Gon for the first time since they separated. That had been two years ago, when Killua and Gon were sixteen years old. “That was a long time ago, Killua. What does that have to do with this?”

Killua glanced down, avoiding Wing’s gaze. “Well. During that time when we were with Gon, I asked him if he wanted to leave Whale Island and travel with us.” His voice was soft in a way that Wing noticed was only used in reference with Gon.

“But?” Wing urged gently.

“But,” Killua said with a sigh. “He said he couldn’t. It didn’t ‘feel right’ for him to leave Whale Island yet. I didn’t blame him. Or, I could understand why, at least. He didn’t have his nen built up to its full strength yet. He could’ve gotten hurt. When we were saying goodbye, he told me that when he was ready, he would come find us no matter where in the world we were. And once he did, we would get to travel together like we used to.”

Wing took a moment to absorb what had been said. None of that sounded like anything bad. There had to be something wrong though, otherwise Killua wouldn’t be trying so hard to shake Gon off.

“Do you not want to be with him again?” Wing asked and Killua’s cheeks grew redder.

“It’s not- that. I just.” Killua kicked the table leg half-heartedly. “I know it’s been a long time. But I want to make him understand some things aren’t so easily fixed, you know? He was so- ugh.” He shook his head. “You have no idea what he was like, Wing, when we were with the Chimera Ants.”

Wing stilled. He had heard about the heroic deeds of Killua and Gon, along with their friends, to defeat the monsters that threatened to take over the human world. But there was no way he could relate or even begin to fully comprehend what had taken place there. All he knew was that something horrible happened between Killua and Gon while they were fighting, and that had been part of the reason why they separated shortly after.

He found his voice. “You’re right, I have no idea.”

Killua clenched his hands on the table. He looked miserable. “It was really bad. I’ve never seen Gon like that. It didn’t change anything, of course. I still followed him in there even though I knew what he was like. But he completely ignored me and I couldn’t-”

He breathed out heavily through his nose, closed his eyes. When he spoke again his voice was very, very quiet, “I guess this is me giving him payback. I want him to make him work hard to find me.”

“You’re trying to send him a message,” Wing filled in the blanks and Killua looked at him sharply. “You want to let him know it’s not going to be that easy for him to walk back into your life again and that if it’s worth it to him, he won’t give up.”

Killua’s eyes were wide sapphires as he gawked at Wing. Then he let out a small, shaky laugh.

“Yeah. I guess that’s it.” He pushed a hand through white locks. “Wow. That sounds really pathetic.”

Wing hummed softly. “I don’t think so. He hurt you. It only makes sense for you to feel this way.”

Killua let his hand drop. “Ha. It makes sense to have him chase after me like I'm some sad, desperate girl from a cliché romance novel?”

Wing couldn’t help it- he snorted. “It does sound bad when you say it like that.”

Killua moaned, “Ugh. This sucks. What am I even doing with my life? Alluka thinks I’m crazy, you know. She wanted to let him find us the moment we figured he was on our tail.”

Wing smiled fondly. “That’s her opinion. It’s valid, but it’s not yours.”

“No,” Killua admitted. “Besides, it’s more then all of that stuff. This is a competition.”

“It always was with you two.”

Killua smiled slightly. “I’ll lose this one eventually, considering how close Gon is already. But not today. I can’t hand everything over to him on a silver platter.”

“So what will you do?” Wing asked, curious.

“I’ll…come up with a plan,” Killua said with a nod. “I’ll talk with Alluka, find someplace she wants to go next. We like traveling to specific places better than just roaming, anyway. It won’t be as efficient for throwing Gon off but it’ll be better for me and Alluka.”

“That sounds _much_ better.” Wing was relieved. It wasn’t good for Killua to keep running around on bottled emotions. Eventually he would explode and Alluka would probably take the blunt of his frustration since she was closest to him.

Killua’s lips turned up slightly at the end. “Yeah. Thanks, Wing.”

Wing simply smiled back. There was no need to thank him. He was always more than happy to help his students.

_Ring-ring-ring!_

They both jolted and looked to their right; there on the counter was Killua’s phone.

“Shit,” Killua muttered and jumped up.

He reached the phone on the third ring, fumbled with it for a few seconds before finally pressing a button and holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

Wing watched as Killua blinked before a wide grin spread across his lips.

“Hello to you too, _Gon_ ,” he said, smirking evilly. Wing raised both eyebrows at the mischievous tone in Killua’s voice. “Why so out of breath, huh? Did you run into some trouble on the road?”

He was silent has he listened to Gon’s response. Then he said, “Duh, we didn’t stay at Palm’s. Why should I wait for you? I’ve got better,  _cooler_ things to do.”

Killua rose his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. “Too bad. And no, I’m not telling you where I am. That’s against the rules. You know that.”

“Who’s Killua talking to?” Zushi’s voice was low as he padded into the kitchen, Alluka on his heels.

Wing cupped his chin in his hand. “Gon.”

“Gon?!” Zushi yelped and Killua made an angry hissing noise as he covered the phone with one hand.

“Sorry,” the younger boy whispered. Killua glared at him murderously. Zushi gulped. “Is it- can I talk with him?”

Killua shook his head violently. Alluka placed a hand on Zushi’s shoulder, explaining, “Sorry, Zushi, but that would tell Gon where we are. Only brother or I can speak to Gon. It’s not right otherwise.”

In normal circumstances, Wing knows Zushi would have argued more. He hadn’t spoken with Gon in a long time, and he missed his friend. But with Alluka’s hand on him, he simply swallowed thickly and nodded.

Killua turned his attention back to his phone. “What? Yeah, I’m still here.”

He started to edge his way out of the kitchen. “That was nothing. You’re hearing must be going bad in your old age-”

Killua’s back disappeared around the corner that led to a hallway and Zushi breathed an audible sigh of relief. “I thought he was going to kill me,” he muttered.

Alluka giggled, saying, “He wouldn’t do that! He’s just touchy when it comes to Gon, that’s all.”

Zushi nodded but he still didn’t look happy. “I don’t get it. Why would they be talking if Killua doesn’t want Gon to find him?”

Alluka pursed her lips together. “Hm. Who knows? They’re kinda weird. Even _I_ don’t understand them sometimes.”

Wing rose up from his chair. Out of curiosity, he asked, “How often do they speak?”

“A couple days a week,” she said thoughtfully, ignoring Zushi’s surprised squawk. “They talked more before Gon started catching up with us. Brother is mad because Gon’s only a week behind now. He thought we could hold him off longer.”

Zushi scratched his head. “What do they talk about if they speak that often?”

Wing eyed his student with amusement. Zushi didn’t wholly understand Killua and Gon’s relationship, even when they were younger. Caring about someone meant you were never bored with them. Everything they did or talked about was interesting just because it was that special person.

Alluka understood perfectly, though. After spending so much time with her brother, how could she not?

Her lips turned upward as her eyes softened, lost in thought. She looked pretty standing there with her silhouette illuminated by the kitchen lights. Wing snuck a sideways glance at Zushi and stifled a chuckle; he stared at her as if in a daze.

She hummed. “They talk about anything and everything, I suppose. When you love someone, it doesn’t really matter, does it? You just want to talk to them all the time.”

Zushi let out a stuttering squeak, his entire face flaring bright scarlet, and Wing couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Alluka, on the other hand, simply laughed.

-0o0-

“-wait, wait. Gon, I said _wait_ , let me put you on speaker for a sec-”

Wing stopped in the hallway outside of the guest bedroom. The door was barely cracked open, and he could hear the two boys’ voices through it. Killua was still on the phone with Gon, it seemed.

“-don’t think so.” Came Gon’s voice, distorted through the telephone line. Wing felt a pang of nostalgia at the sound of his voice as Gon asked, “Am I on speaker yet?”

“Yeah. You can go ahead.”

Gon made a happy chirping sound. “’Kay! Why’d you put me on speaker, by the way?”

“’Cause I’m getting ready for bed, that’s why. It’s too hard to change into pajamas and hold the phone at the same time.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed, too?” There was a soft rustling sound- that must be Killua as he changed out of his day clothes. Wing slid past the door and opened the closet right next to the guest bedroom. He had some towels to put away and a bed to make, but he didn’t want to disrupt the conversation going on just beyond the door.

Gon was speaking again. “Hm, probably. I’ll get ready once we hang up. But, anyway, I was just saying that I’m getting pretty close to you and Alluka now.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

“Aw, why not? You don’t want to see me again?”

Killua’s snort drifted into the hallway as Wing placed spare towels on shelves. “No. Who would want to see your ugly face? Except Aunt Mito, maybe, and that’s only ‘cause you’re family and she pities you.”

“Killuaaaaa,” Gon whined. “That’s mean!”

“And yet, I don’t hear you denying it.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t try to find you since you’re so mean all the time.”

“Then don’t,” Killua retorted. There’s a beat of silence, just long enough for Wing to know that what Killua had said struck a nerve.

“You don’t mean that.” Gon’s voice was quieter. Not unsure, just- quiet.

Wing heard bedsprings creak from inside the guest bedroom as Killua sat down on the mattress.

“No. ‘Course not,” Killua’s reply was so low, Wing almost didn’t hear it.

“Killua.” Gon hesitated. “You- you do want to meet again, right? I mean, I’ve been chasing after you this whole time because I thought you wanted the same thing as me, but. Um. If- if you don’t, then I-”

Killua cut him off with a hiss. “What are you saying?! Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Gon! If I didn’t want to see you again, you wouldn’t have ever gotten this close.”

Gon’s response was weak with relief. “But it hasn’t been that easy, Killua.”

“Then consider yourself lucky that I haven’t made it harder on you!”

Gon laughed and Wing smiled to himself. He was glad they were getting the chance to speak about their feelings. It was necessary if they were going to stay together in the future. He placed the last towel away and closed the closet door as soundlessly as he could manage. Now all he had to do was make up the bed in the room across from the one Killua was currently in.

“Listen, Gon. I want you to pay close attention right now.”

“Mkay. What is it?”

As Killua inhaled deeply, Wing snuck into the opposite bedroom. He could still hear the teen stuttering over his words even at this distance. “The thing is, I- I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but me and Alluka have been moving around a lot more since we figured out you were coming after us.”

“Mmm. Yeah. It did get harder once that happened. Are you trying to say that you’ve been doing it on purpose?”

“…maybe.”

“Ha. That does sound like you.”

“What?!” Killua squawked. Wing had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Eh? I’m just saying that you like to make things harder for me so that I’m challenged. It’s no fun, otherwise. And I think, in a way, you’re trying to tell me something?”

This time Killua was the one who fell silent. What was going through his head? Wing wondered he moved carefully but deliberately around the dark room. He would finish his job fast so he didn’t intrude on their conversation any longer.

“I think what you’re trying to let me know that if I want us to be together again I have to prove it! It’s kinda like how it was with Ging; if I was going to find him, I had to try my absolute best! Not that I think you’re anything like Ging, because you’re not. You’re way better then him. You’re smart and funny, and you never get tired of me or let me get bored. Oh, and you listen to all of my crazy ideas no matter how dumb they sound-”

Killua made an amused sound. “You’re ideas aren’t dumb, Gon. Just a little unorthodox.”

“Well, yeah, but see? That’s what I’m trying to explain! You still want to see me, and spend time with me, and I believe you when you say you do ‘cause I want to see you just as much, if not more! So, the only reason why you’d make it harder for me would be to test my resolve. That’s all there is to it. Right?”

Killua took a moment to respond. But when he did, his voice was soft, raw with affection. “You know, you’re unusually insightful when you want to be.”

Gon made a content noise that was difficult to hear from Wing’s location. “Only when it comes to really important things. Like you, Killua!”

Wing left the extra room just as Killua half-sputtered, “You- you can’t just go around _saying_ stuff like that, stupid!”

“Why not? It’s true! You’re really important to me.”

“ _Ugh._ How can you be so blunt all the time-?”

Wing escaped the hallway without notice. He shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. Even excluding nen, those boys really were something special.

“Master?”

Wing looked up to see Zushi standing alone in the middle of the living room. Alluka was gone and the lights were off.

“Yes, Zushi?” Wing asked, thoughts of Killua and Gon’s conversation fading. He noticed how Zushi nervously toyed with the hem of his t-shirt.

Zushi blurted out, “Are you mad at me?!”

Wing’s mouth fell open. “Mad-?”

“I! I invited Killua and Alluka into our apartment without your permission! And I failed to notify you before you came home!” Zushi abruptly bowed. “Please, forgive me!”

Ah. So that’s what this was about. He had expected this sooner or later, but Zushi had caught him off guard this late hour.

Wing said, “Zushi, please stand up. There is nothing to be forgiven for.”

His student straightened, brow puckered. “But-!”

Wing interrupted, “How long have you lived with me?”

“I- um. As long as I’ve been you’ve been my master.”

Wing nodded, pleased. “Exactly. And what were Killua and Alluka to me in the past?”

“…your students?”

“Exactly. Any student of mine is free to stay in my home or make use of my belongings- within reason. If my knowledge is theirs, then so are my physical possessions. Do you understand? You did nothing wrong. And I was very happy to see them both again despite the somewhat odd circumstance.”

Zushi chewed on his bottom lip then bobbed his head. “Yes, Master.”

He still felt guilty, Wing knew. But what Wing told him was the truth and now the only thing Wing wished for was to go to bed. He wanted to make sure his guests had everything they needed for the night, first. He asked Zushi, “Where is Alluka?”

“She went to the bathroom. She said she was going to get ready for bed after that.”

“Good,” Wing said, relieved. Maybe now he could rest in peace-

“Are they still talking?” Zushi asked.

Wing was caught off guard by the abrupt question. “Who?”

“Killua and Gon.”

“Oh. Yes, I believe so.”

Zushi frowned. “I don’t understand how they can talk to each other for so long. Or so often.”

Wing felt his expression soften. “If you loved someone, wouldn’t you want to speak with them as much as possible?”

There was a clicking sound. Wing located the source to find Alluka slipping out of the bathroom. She stopped upon seeing them standing there, then her lips quirked up at the ends and she gave a tiny wave.

“Goodnight,” she whispered.

Wing tilted his head in her direction. “Sleep well, Alluka. Let me know if you or Killua need anything else.”

She beamed. “Of course. Sweet dreams, Master Wing. Zushi.”

She shuffled down the hall and Zushi stared after her. Wing felt a rush of fondness for the two.

“There’s no one you would wish to talk to every day if you could, Zushi?” Wing asked again, gently.

Zushi glanced back to him. It was unsurprising to Wing that Zushi’s cheeks were a shade darker. He said hesitantly, “Maybe, there is someone…”

Wing’s smile widened. “Then perhaps you understand where Killua and Gon are coming from.”

Zushi hesitated momentarily before scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

That was enough teasing for today. Wing reached out to wrap an arm around Zushi’s shoulder. The boy was his height now. Wing said, “Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Totally,” Zushi agreed. Together, they headed towards their rooms. Wing could feel his eyelids drooping before his head could hit his pillow.

-0o0-

Killua and Alluka left the next morning, only after making a huge breakfast of pancakes.

“Thank you again for everything,” Killua said with a nod. To their right, Alluka hugged a flustered Zushi.

“It was my pleasure,” Wing said genuinely. He clasped one of Killua’s hands in both of his. “Make sure to visit again soon. It was good to have you both here.”

“We will,” Killua promised.

Wing added, unable to help himself from teasing the silver-haired teen, “Maybe the next time I see you, Gon will be in your company.”

Killua ducked his head down to hide his red face. Wing could still hear the smile in Killua’s voice as he muttered to the ground, “Yeah. He probably will.”

Alluka bounced over to Killua’s side. “Ready?”

He smiled gently at his sister. “Yeah. Let’s get going.” He took her hand and led her towards the street.

Wing and Zushi waited at the front of their building and watched them depart until the two young Zoldycks disappeared from sight.

Zushi kept waving long after they left. When he finally lowered his arm, he asked in a wistful tone, “Do you think they’ll come back?”

Wing said thoughtfully, “I believe so. For now let’s just hope our next visitor isn’t one of their family members, demanding to know where they went.”

The blood drained out of Zushi’s skin. “Master, don’t joke about such things!”

Wing chuckled. It was always fun to scare Zushi a little. “Alright, play time is over. Did you ever finish the meditation I instructed you to do?”

Zushi made a face. “No…”

“Then start with that. I have something special for you once you’re done.”

Zushi groaned.

-0o0-

The following week, Wing found himself sitting in his kitchen for dinner. Unlike the time six days earlier, there was only one extra place setting where a very enthusiastic dark haired teen sat, readily grabbing at everything and anything he could get his hands on.

“So,” Wing started, though he already knew the answer. “How long do you plan on staying?”

Gon eagerly shoveled food into his mouth. His voice was muffled by chicken as he said, “I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning.” He swallowed before adding, “Before the sun rises.”

Zushi’s exasperated expression was almost enough for Wing to start chuckling. He was proud of his self control, however, so he refrained.

“Why?” Zushi asked hopelessly.

Gon looked up, determination turning his eyes into hardened bronze.

“To find Killua, of course!” he exclaimed. “I can’t let him beat me!”

Zushi let his head bang down on the table and this time, Wing really did laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small drabble from this story in Gon's point of view: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/tagged/i-have-two-exams-today
> 
> My tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/


End file.
